US Ranger
Introduction The US Ranger is USA's generic basic infantry. They serve under Generals Townes, Alexander, Granger and Ironside, although they have different variants depending on which general commands them. Overview Rangers are one of the spec ops light infantry force/elite light infantry serving the United States Armed Forces. These infantry units are well-trained U.S. Army Ranger School cadets and available in large numbers despite their elite rank. Their attire is a standard U.S. Army Uniform with bulletproof vest. For Ironside however, his rangers are actually cybernetically enhanced in heavier infantry armor. Armed with a standard issue M4A1 carbine with an underslung M203 grenade launcher, Rangers are none other than the US Army's elite. The M4A1 carbine is used on anti-infantry operations (in Townes' case, their carbine is modified to be fitted with a laser blaster) and the M203 grenade launcher can launch a Flash Bang Grenade to force garrisoned enemy infantry to get out of their garrison by emitting a very bright light bright enough to cause temporary blindness. When special operations need to be performed, these light infantry forces answer the call and make quick, clean and effective work on terrain. Besides, they are also trained to clean a garrison building without causing any casualties/deaths and can capture enemy or neutral structures. They can be upgraded with advanced training to increase their effectiveness on the battlefield, flash bang grenades to clear out garrisons, a personal hacking/communications kit to capture buildings and replace their ordinary weapon with a more powerful carbon laser blaster that can kill infantry faster and destroy light vehicles (they can even destroy tanks when used en masse). On a generic level, the Ranger is the most powerful and durable basic infantry unit in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra; as it was already the case in the original game. What also makes them an effective force is the ability to use flashbang grenades to clear garrisons for example. However, they're still vulnerable to anti-infantry units, radiations, toxins and artillery shells; they can also be crushed so one should always be on the lookout for their infantry and escort them with at least anti-armor infantry such as Missile Defenders. There are different variants of Rangers in Contra for different USA generals: * General Granger fields the classic variant. * General Alexander fields only female rangers, they perform exactly like the male variants. * General Townes fields normal rangers in the beginning, but after purchasing the Carbon Lasers upgrade he can train Laser Rangers which are armed with more versatile laser rifles. * General Ironside's rangers are cybernetically enhanced and are slightly more durable than normal rangers. The only American general who does not have Rangers in his arsenal is Ironhand for he has Cyborgs instead. Upgrades Advanced Training * The Ranger gains veterancy twice as fast, available at the Strategy Center at Rank 3. Flash Bangs * The Ranger can fire flash bangs to clear garrisoned buildings, available at the Barracks at Rank 1. Carbon Laser * Replace the Ranger's assault rifle with a laser rifle, available at General Townes' Strategy Center at Rank 3. Assessment Pros: * Cheap (250$). * Effective against infantry, especially after Flash Bang upgrade has been purchased. * Can fire flash bangs to clear garrisons after upgrading. * Can garrison structures themselves to improve fighting power and survivability. * Can fast rope down into civilian buildings to garrison it and clear garrisoned enemy soldiers. Cons: * Very easy to kill with anti-infantry weapons, even when in mass numbers. * Can be easily crushed by most vehicles. * Cannot attack aircraft. * Vulnerable to toxins and radiation. Quotes Classic Ranger When Created * What's the mission, Sir? When Selected * Army's elite. * Need a point man? * Always prepared! * We'll lead the way. * Special forces here. * Ready for action. When Ordered to Move * On the go. * Rally point confirmed. * Heading out. * Search and destroy! * Taking new position. When Ordered to Garrison a Building * Entering the structure. * Let's get in there. * Take the building. * Secure and occupy. When Ordered to Capture a Building * Let's change the decor. * Meet your new owner! * Taking charge! * Let's take the building. * We'll take it from here. When a Building is Captured * Building capture complete. * The building is captured, Sir. * The building is ours. * We have their building! When Flash-Bang Grenade upgrade is Purchased * Flash-bangs are ready! When Chem-Suit Upgrade is Purchased * The new chem-suits have just arrived! When Advanced Training Upgrade is Purchased * Advanced Training is completed, Sir! When a Structure has been Captured by the Enemy * General, they've stolen our building! * They've taken one of our buildings! * They captured our building! When the Enemy is Attacking Base * Our base is under attack! * General, our base is under attack! * They're attacking our base! * Our base is being attacked! When Switching to Assault Rifle * Arming assault rifle. * Assault rifle ready. * Armed and loaded! When Switching to Flash-Bang Grenades * Arming flash-bangs. * Grabbing a flash-bang. When Ordered to Attack * Raid in progress. * Fully engaged. * Enemy identified. * He's on the target list! * On task. * Exploiting target. * Providing fire support. When Wounded * Where's the extraction point? * Who's covering me? * Need some help here! * This is bad... * We're under fire! * Man down! * Pretty banged up here... Super Weapons Ranger The Super Weapons Ranger has a female voice. When Created * Ready to fight. When Selected * E Pluribus Unum. * What can I do? * The Army's backbone. * What is your command? * Reporting. When Ordered to Move * Let's move out. * Oscar Mike! * On my way. * Marching forward. * Order received. When Ordered to Garrison a Building * Is it comfy? * Take shelter there! * I hope I can take a rest in there... * Home, sweet home! * This will give us the advantage. When Ordered to Capture a Building * We'll own this building soon enough! * Capturing the building. * Raising the flag. * It'll be ours! * Excellent plan, Command. When a Building is Captured * One building for free, one! * That building is under control. * There you go! * We can use that building, now. * Building captured. When Switching to Assault Rifle * Gun in hand! When Switching to Flash-Bang Grenades * Flash-bangs loaded! When Ordered to Attack * Rock'n'roll! * I saw him! * Shoot him! * Don't push my buttons! * Attacking target. When Wounded * Emergency backup requested! * Gah! I'm wounded! * Take cover! * I'm getting torn apart! * Rescue me, damnit! Trivia * The US Army Rangers are a spec ops light infantry force whose origins date back to the XVIIth century and is still active although only one regiment remains nowadays: the 75th Ranger Regiment. * General Ironside's rangers use the old Cyborg cameo in Contra 007. * The Flash Bang Grenade in the game (both vanilla and Contra) clears garrisoned structures by killing infantry inside with its flash, but in reality these grenades aren't lethal. Instead, garrisoned enemy will be forced out of the structure by the blinding light and their senses will be disturbed (they cannot fight back due to extreme stimuli), which will make them easy target for the Rangers. Gallery Ironside Rangers.png|General Ironside's rangers, note the more cyborg like appearance and red eyes. Ironside Ranger Cameo.png|The cameo for Ironside's Ranger, which is originally used for the Cyborg. CTR Ranger icon.png|Ranger cameo (Townes & Granger) CTR Female Ranger icon.png|Super Weapons Ranger cameo (female soldier) Category:USA Infantry Category:Basic Infantry Category:USA Arsenals Category:Anti-infantry Infantry Category:Anti-garrison Units